Veritas
by Passer
Summary: Veritas von Liberabit- the truth shall set you free. Previously titled Aeternum. Now REVISED. H/D.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** If you can find the time, please do comment. Harry Potter does not belong to me. *sighs*

**O.o.O.o.O**

"_**Veritas vos liberabit- The truth shall set you free…" **_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_After over five years of surfing outside the home turf, their Savior had returned. _

_The Wizarding World was in frenzy. People mobbed him when he stepped out of home, feverish, excited, begging to know where he had been, what he had been doing. He flashed them all a docile smile that begged to be left alone and ducked his head. _

_The Wizarding papers demanded to know who his muse was; who had inspired him to write a story of such tender love and so much heart-break. Harry Potter shook his head and evaded. _

"_Harry will talk to you all." **Harry Potter's close confidant and best friend, Ronald Weasley was reported to have said, **announced the Daily Prophet. "He's only just come back. Please give him some time to settle down." **What is going to in our hero's mind, or who, no one can tell. But this reporter would sure like to know. **_

_Overnight, after over five years of peace, he had become the prime media-target again. _

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Present day, England**

Ginny Weasley-Thomas smiled gently as Harry swung her daughter into the air and laughed delightedly at her shrill chuckles. Her husband laid his beer bottle down with a clank on their coffee table and grinned. "He's very good with her, isn't he?" He asked. Ginny turned her head, slightly to regard Dean. "Better than you, definitely." She teased. Dean scowled. Before he could reply, a blur of red hair flung itself at her.

"Mum, mum, Uncle Harry says that we can go to the wizarding fair that's coming out day-after tomorrow." Ginny smiled tenderly at the little girl and brushed her hair out of her face. "Is that so love?" Lynnette Thomas grinned, displaying two missing front teeth. Ginny frowned and looked up at Harry. "Your press conference is that day, isn't it?" She rebuked. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't trying to get out of it, promise." He grimaced. "If it's a story they want, it's a story they get." Dean chuckled sardonically. "Oh rue the life of the Boy-who-lived-to tell-the-tale-twice, eh, mate?" Harry grinned. Ginny stood, passing her daughter along to Dean and walked to her dearest friend. She wrapped him in a gentle embrace. He kissed the top of her head, absently and rested his chin on her head. She smiled against his broad chest. "There was a time-" she said, laughing. "-when I could stand toe to toe with you and look into your eyes." She looked up into his jaded green eyes. He smiled down at her. "That time has long past, Gin." He teased, drawing out the 'o' sound in the word long. She swatted at him, playfully and pulled away. "Dinner, anyone?"

Dean stood. "Let's get you all set, mate" He clasped Harry on the shoulder as his daughter ran screaming after her mother into the kitchen and grinned. "It's going to be one hell of a press conference." Harry sighed.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The day of the press conference dawned bright and sunny. Harry glanced nervously outside, flinching when he spotted the media-hounds; pulling anxiously at his tie. He wished sometimes that he had not come back. How hard would it have been really to just fade into the woodwork?

There was a knock on the door and a head of dark hair appeared. "You ready for this, Potter?" Pansy Weasley flashed him a shark's smile. He shook his head, miserably and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. She walked into the room, dressed smartly in a soft grey muggle pant-suit.

She straightened his tie and chuckled. "I won't let them pry unnecessarily or invade your privacy in anyway." She assured, gently. "You have my word, as your solicitor." He smiled down at her, sadly. "Do you have any word on his whereabouts, Pansy? Any clue at all?" She shook her head, her cold, black eyes softening, almost against her will. "I am truly sorry about what happened, Harry." She said, into the silence between them. "You must stop blaming yourself. Sometimes, we don't see what is right there the first time. There are always second chances."

He shook his head, blindly, almost used to the weight that settled like lead at the bottom of his stomach. "I got my second chance, Pansy. Those couple of years, they were my second chance. I should have known really." He smiled, mirthlessly. "When do I ever get what I want?" Before she could say anything consoling, he took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He greeted the crowd of reporters with a barely there smile.

He nodded to Pansy and she turned her sharp gaze on the crowd. "Mr. Potter will take your questions now." Her voice rang clear, almost like a warning. The crowd remained tame in lieu of her watchful eyes. A couple of hands went up simultaneously. Harry sighed. He might as well get this over with, he supposed. He nodded to a gangly brown haired man on the front row. "Yes?"

"Mr. Potter." The man stood and smiled. "Can you tell us what exactly your book is about?" Harry scowled. "You would know if you read it." He drawled; the condescending tone eerily reminiscent of someone from his past. Pansy's eyes danced. There was a ripple of laughter. Harry raised an eyebrow at the blushing man, asking him silently if he had any further, more intelligent questions to ask. The reporter sat down, embarrassed, ignoring the snickering.

"Yes, on the second row?" He said, nodding to a woman with fiery red hair, who reminded him a little bit of Ginny. She stood. "Good Morning, Mr. Potter." He nodded, amiably. "This book?" She held it out and smiled. "It's a very poignant account of love and loss." She paused, and looked back down at the book in her hand. "Is this what _you_ actually feel about the concept?"

Harry sighed and pulled his glasses off, wiping them with the edge of his tie, though they were already clean. "You could say that, yes." He said, shortly. "Very good, sir." The woman said and sat, smiling slyly. He glanced curiously at her for a few moments before he took the next question. "Can you please tell us the thought that inspired you to write the book, sir?"

"Everyone is given one shot at love." Harry said, smiling at the reporter who had asked him the question. "The kind of love that makes you appreciate the different nuances of the world, breathe in the every different scent and love every season. It changes you as a person, completely, irrevocably, until you cannot recognize yourself, until you cannot relate to the person you once were." He was gazing thoughtfully into the distance. The female reporters sighed as one. Pansy smirked.

He continued. "Whether you recognize it in time and take your chance, however, is entirely up to you._" _He shrugged, almost despondently_. _Pansy sighed, melancholy creeping slowly through her. She wished she could help Harry, she really did. But it seemed as if the person Harry was looking for so desperately had fallen off the face of the planet. Even his mother did not know where he was.

"Have you been given that shot, yet, Harry Potter?" Luna Lovegood asked, from the back of the crowd, dreamily. Harry smiled at her, happy to see a friendly face in the group of sharks. "Yes." He said, feeling that familiar despondency. "Yes, I have." He said, the smile sliding slowly off his face. He sighed. "It seems so obvious now that he's lost to me" His shoulders drooped. "I however, never took it. Or by the time I did, it was too late." 'Too late', he never did like those words. They never boded well for anybody.

They leaned forward as one, sensing a story. Harry, however, it seemed, was done.

He stood. "Thank you so much for your time." He said, in farewell and stepped down from the elevated platform where he had been sitting. The reporters stood, somehow sympathizing silently with his melancholy. Nobody spoke a word as he walked down the small stoned path in the garden leading straight to the back door of his house, his strides slow, heavy; as if there was some great burden on his shoulders. Pansy sighed and stared at the closed door for a few minutes. Then she set about dispersing the gathered crowd.

"I'm very sorry, but this Press Conference can be continued at another time." She said, clearly, after casting a _Sonorous _charm. "Mr. Potter is still recovering from a rather heavy loss. You will be notified of the subsequent date." She waited till a murmur of unanimous approval arose. "Thank you. Have a pleasant day." She cancelled the _Sonorous_ charm and climbed nimbly off the platform.

Luna stared at the spot Harry had been sitting in a few moments before. "It's never too late, Harry." She whispered, a dreamy smile playing about her lips. "The Crumpled-Horn Snorkels never let true love die." The man standing next to her flashed her a strange look and moved away a couple of steps.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**5 years ago, England**

"Harry, don't dawdle, idiot." Hermione called, flying down the stairs of No. 12 Grimmauld Place, her hair flying all over the place, eyes wild, a small suitcase clutched tightly in her left hand. Harry laughed. "Will you relax? I'm coming." He walked down the stairs at a much more sedate pace than his muggle-born friend had, holding a back-pack, all smiles and shining eyes. Hermione glared, pulling on her shoes urgently. "You keep this up; you're going to miss your portkey." She snapped. "It's an international one; they won't wait even for you."

"Who says we're going to make them wait?" He pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack near the door. "Well, then." He held out a hand gallantly as they stepped out into the late August sun. She smiled, despite herself and looped her hand through his. They apparated with a resounding crack.

Ron smiled when Hermione walked through the swinging doors.

"Where's the prat?" He asked fondly, taking the suitcase from Hermione's hand. Her answering smile mirrored his. Harry walked up behind her, holding the hand of a woman who looked like she was going to fade to dust any moment. He grinned at Ron and guided the witch gently to Gate 2, asking her in a lilting husk if she was sure that she was going to Amsterdam. She nodded, explaining that her cat was going to meet her there. Ron and Hermione bit back a laugh at Harry's flummoxed expression.

He handed the woman to the travel staff at the gate and retraced his footsteps back to his friends.

Ron smiled softly. "Okay, mate?" Harry dimpled. "Just grand." He replied, holding his hand out for his suitcase. Ron handed it to him. "You have your OWL and NEWT report cards with you?" Hermione asked, perhaps for the hundredth time. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron bit his lip to smother a grin. "The letter from Kingsley is in the slit on the top of the suitcase in a transparent folder. Your identification papers are there as well." She paused, thoughtfully. "Oh, and don't forget to stop at the exchange for some muggle money." Harry pulled her into a hug to cut off her rambles.

"I'll be okay, 'Mione." He whispered, into her hair. Her eyes watered. "I know you will." She answered. "I'm just…" She choked. He pulled away and smiled softly. "I know." Ron thumped Harry on the back. "So this is it mate." He teased. "All your dreams are going to come true." Harry's smile turned sly. "You ask her out, Ron, alright?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Ron turned as red as his hair. Hermione slid her hand through his and grinned at Harry. "I'll make sure he does."

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, if you'll kindly walk this way…?" One of the travel staff at his gate called. Harry took a few steps, walking backwards. He tilted his head to a side and smiled. "I'll see you guys when I see you." He called. "I'll come find you if you don't write." Hermione called back, tearfully. Ron waved, rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned and turned. The war was over, the sun was shining, the flowers were in full bloom and the birds were singing. This was the day before the first day of the rest of his life.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Author's note- **Please do comment. *smiles hopefully*


	2. 1

**5 years ago, Salem. **

"If you will please step through here, sir?" He nodded at the woman behind the counter and held out his identification papers. "Harry Potter?" She asked, her eyes lighting up, her smile softening. He smiled back, patiently. Without any further theatrics, she looked over his papers and sanctioned his entry into the country. "Your next portkey is in six hours, sir." She told him, handing his identification papers back to him. "Salem is very busy this time of the year." She added, when his face fell. "You're free to leave the International Travel Office." She consoled. "Please feel free to look around our little town, Mr. Potter." He smiled, nodded his thanks and picked up his suitcase.

"You will need to be back, however, about an hour before the portkey departs." She said, in farewell. Agreeing amiably, he walked out of the ITO headquarters, pulling out his wand to shrink his suitcase. He collided heavily into someone and dropped his suitcase. He frowned, looking up. Almost reflexively, his hand tightened around his wand, body coiling taut in tension. Draco Malfoy stared down at him, his face curiously devoid of expression.

"It's daylight, Potter, in the middle of a busy street in Salem." He drawled. Harry frowned. "Yes." He said, slowly. "I'm aware of that, thank you so much." Malfoy sneered. "And yet, you honestly believe that I'm going to go for my own wand and hex you." He stared pointedly at Harry's white-knuckled grip on his wand. "Oh." Harry said, his cheeks suffused with color. "Habit, Malfoy, sorry." Malfoy nodded, curtly and turned away.

Harry could not help himself. He shrunk his suitcase, put his wand away and followed Malfoy. "Where were you going?" Harry asked, gesturing to the ITO HQ. "Is that any of your business?" Malfoy asked, curiously, still without any bite in his voice. "Just curious, Malfoy. Don't have to bite my head off." Harry mumbled, still walking beside the Malfoy Heir. Malfoy turned to regard him with a small smirk.

"Curiosity killed the cat and all related species, Potter." He dead-panned. Harry grinned, enjoying himself. It figured that Malfoy would be able to bring up the fact that he was a Gryffindor without actually saying it. "Cats have, I'm sure you're aware, nine lives, Malfoy." He retorted. Malfoy smiled, barely there, yet it was an honest smile. Harry's grin widened. "You might want to stop using them up." Malfoy said, raising his hand and running it through his hair. "But if you must know, hero, I'm going to Miami."

Harry started. "Hey, I'm going there too." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged. "So we have five hours to kill. Might as well kill them together, right?" Malfoy was shaking his head before Harry had completed his question. "It's not one of the most novel ideas you've had, Potter." He said, seriously. Harry nodded. "Sure it is." He said, coaxingly. "You go that way, and I'll go this way." Malfoy insisted, pointing in opposite directions. "Oh come on, prat, give in for a while, will you?" Harry pushed. "Surely if Pansy and Ron can make a go at it, we can as well?" He added, pleadingly.

Malfoy smirked, eyes flashing. "You want to make a go at it with me, do you now, Potter?" Harry flushed. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He huffed. "Git." Malfoy looked hugely amused, the bastard. "Alright, Potter. What do you want to do?" Malfoy asked, giving in. Harry grinned. "Please, let's go see the zoo." He said, grabbing Malfoy's robe sleeve. Malfoy laughed. "The zoo?" Harry huffed. "I'm so happy I can be your source of entertainment this morning, Malfoy." He snapped.

"Okay then." Malfoy grinned, leading the way. "The zoo it is."

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Harry licked his ice-cream cone, complacently, looking out into the small lake and the serene ducks. Malfoy sat beside him. The silence was strangely comforting. "What are you going to do in Miami?" Malfoy asked, after a little time had passed. "Internship." Harry said, much more interested in finishing his ice-cream than making conversation. "Healing?" Malfoy asked, surprised. "Well, yes. Why does that come as such a surprise?" Harry asked, honestly curious.

Malfoy relaxed back into the bench, cushioning his head with his arms. "Well, I'd always pegged you for the type to go into the Auror's; marry the Girl Weasley and have a horde of red-headed kids." He said, again without any sort of malice. Harry snorted. "Yeah, you and half the Wizarding World." He said, smiling. "The other half is sure that I'm going to lose it any time now, and become the next Dark Lord." Harry added with a self-depreciating smile. Malfoy chuckled. "I have better chances of becoming the next Dark Lord than you do." He dead-panned. Harry grinned. "True, that." He agreed, easily.

"So why not, Girl Weasley?" Malfoy asked, after another pause. Harry smiled, amused. "You're like a dog with a bone, aren't you, Malfoy?" He teased. Malfoy sneered, but he did not say anything. "The spark died." Harry said, a moment later. "She's more like a sibling that a potential romance." Malfoy still did not speak. Harry relaxed into the silence.

"What about you?" He asked, after a couple minutes had elapsed. "Girlfriend?" Malfoy shook his head. "Who would want to date a Death Eater?" He smiled, sardonically. "The Dark Mark is a huge turn-off; like you would not believe, Potter." Harry shook his head. "You defected." He said, defensively. "You defected and you were cleared of all charges." Malfoy snorted. "You think anyone actually cares?" he drawled, bitterly. His smile, if it could be called that, was pulling at strings Harry did not know existed.

"Well, they should." Harry put a friendly hand on Malfoy's shoulder, throwing the melted cone into the trash with his other hand. "We all did stupid things during the war, Malfoy. We were just kids." He squeezed the blonde's shoulder once and then let go. "You grew up with a lot of negative influences." He mused. "You can't really be held responsible for your actions then, not when children as so easily impressionable."

Malfoy's brows were furrowed, as he gazed at Harry, looking for all the world like he was trying to find the solution for world peace. "Why are you, the paragon of all goodness, defending my actions Potter?" Malfoy asked, finally. Harry grinned at the ridiculous title. "Oh, that's a new one." He chuckled. "Look, Malfoy, I was pretty nasty to you too. Mainly because I was so firmly convinced that any witch or wizard from Slytherin could be up to no good."

Harry sighed. "That's a stigma similar to what Voldemort died preaching about. And it was wrong of me to have let it skewer my perception of you, Pansy, Blaise and any number of other Slytherins who are all pretty decent and my friends now." Malfoy smiled. "That's mighty decent of you, Potter." He said, finally, looking like the world had been just lifted off his shoulders. "Harry." Harry corrected, smiling back. "It's Harry." He held out his hand.

"And it's very nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy put his hand out and shook the hand he had wanted to shake for the past eight years. "Pleasure's all mine, Harry." He said, smiling, bemused. "I assure you." Harry grinned.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

They had two more hours to kill.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and Draco snapped. "What, Potter?" He barked. "I am bored." Harry said, drawing out the 'o' sound in bored. Draco sighed. "It's a tiny town." He said, as if to a child. "There isn't much to do." He glanced at Harry, irritated. It was so hot and his robes were clinging uncomfortably. Harry looked pretty comfortable in his muggle jeans and a plain green t-shirt. "And you did not want to go to the museum, remember?" Draco added.

He shrugged out of his robes and folded them neatly, enlarging his backpack and stowing them inside. Then he shrunk his backpack again and put it back in his trouser pocket. His white cotton shirt hugged his body like a second skin and he untucked it from his dark trousers and pulled at it a couple of times trying to dry the sweat. He uncuffed the sleeves and rolled them back up to his elbows revealing strong, pale forearms. Then he cast a cooling charm and reclined back on the grass, still slightly uncomfortable.

Harry's eyes had dilated just a bit, not enough to be noticeable and he turned over on his stomach and put his head in his hands. He had not exactly told Malfoy the whole truth about him and Ginny. About a year after the war, he had finally given into Ginny's not-so-subtle hints and they had started dating again. The sex was pretty mediocre, so much so that sometimes he had not even been able to get it up. One night Ginny had, with a calculating gleam in her eyes, shoved one finger up Harry's arse and he had keened and come all over her hand.

Later when they lay staring up at Harry's ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky, Ginny had laughed. "I thought it was because you did not find me attractive." She had said and Harry had blushed to the roots of his hair. "It's okay, you know." Ginny had said, hugging him close. "No one's going to judge you. Things are very liberal here in the wizarding world." She had smiled cheekily.

"Charlie's gay." She had whispered. "So are the twins." Harry had shaken his head at the silent intent in her eyes. "Red hair not your thing?" She had asked, laughing. 'How about blonde then?" Harry had groaned, burying his head in his arms. Ginny had laughed loudly, then. "You know, this does put a lot of the Malfoy- stalking into a different perspective for me." She and Harry had talked the whole night and the next day Ginny had told her family had things between her and Harry had been called off and he had told them he might be, sort of, just a little bit gay.

Ron had laughed. "I always knew, Potter." He had said, solemnly. "I always knew." Harry had shoved him, playfully and it had become just one more quirk, just another detail, nothing important, and nothing that ever needed to be worried about.

"What are you thinking about, Potter?" Draco asked, his voice peppered with amusement. "I can here the gears turning, you know." Harry mock-glared. "I'm bored." He said, again, drawing out the 'o' sound. Draco sighed. "The museum it is." He said, and he stood, dusting himself off. "No." Harry said, drawing out the 'o' sound, dramatically. Draco ginned. "Cut it out, Drama Queen." He cast a tempus, ignoring Harry's fake insulted gasp.

"We have another hour and forty-five minutes to kill, easily enough time to go visit the museum." He took off at a brisk pace. Harry groaned and followed.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

"Urgh!" Harry exclaimed, pretending to gag. "That's probably the most boring museum I have ever been to. And Hermione's dragged me and Ron into a couple of million when we were on our world tour." Draco raised a sardonic eyebrow. "So that's why the three of you went missing after the war." He said, thoughtfully. "Pansy wondered." Harry grinned. "I'm sure." He teased. "You never missed me, of course." He shook his head, sadly. Draco grinned, suddenly. "I never missed you, of course." He said, as if it was preposterous to assume otherwise. And technically, it was.

"Well, a half hour more." Harry said, casting the Tempus charm. "We'd better start walking then." He waited till Draco affirmed and started walking, his hand in his pockets. He felt Draco's presence beside him and smiled. "So, you never told me why you're going to Miami." Draco looked up, surprised, from his careful perusal of his shoes. "Oh, well, I'm moving there, I think." He said, a little flustered for reasons Harry could not understand.

Harry chuckled. "You think?" He asked, curiously. "Well, yes, I need to first see if Wizarding Graphics are as developed there as I've gathered it is." Harry flashed him an admiring glance. "Graphics, huh? Nice." Draco smiled. "It's different." Harry mused. "I would have thought you'd apprentice and then become a Potions Master yourself." Draco snorted. "I've only ever wanted to apprentice under Professor Snape." He said, a tinge of melancholy coloring his voice. Harry winced.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't mean to bring that up." He said, apologetically. Draco shook his head, surprised. "Don't worry about it." He said, reassuringly. "Either ways, I've always been interested in holographs. So I figured, what the hell, right?" Draco added, shrugging. Harry smiled. "Good for you, then, Malfoy. I hope you're very happy."

Draco smiled in reply.

They walked into the ITO in companiable silence.

They sat side by side waiting for their portkey and when it was announced they stood and walked into the booth together. They arrived in Miami together and walked out of the Miami ITO together. Outside, Harry shook Draco's hand again. "Until next time then, Potter." Draco tilted his head and smiled. Harry dimpled. "Until next time, mate."

And they parted ways.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

**Present Day, England. **

"Harry? Dinner, mate?"

Harry shook his head, despondently. "Not too hungry Ron." He whispered. Sighing, Ron sat next to Harry on the couch. "You can't let yourself go, mate." He said. "You don't want to look anything but gorgeous when you see him." Ron teased. Harry laughed, darkly. "If I ever see him again, you mean." Ron curled a hand around Harry's shoulder. "I can promise you that you will." He said, confidently. "We just need to wait till your book reaches him."

Harry sighed.

The inscription on the front page of the book read,

'_**When I revisit your sly, knowing smile the moment you told me… **_

"_**We dance around a ring, Potter and suppose; **_

_**The secret sits in the middle and knows…" **_

… _**I am sure that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. **_

_**Come back to me. **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Harry. **_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_


	3. 2

**A/N- **Please, leave me your comments. It would be really nice to know what you guys think.

**4 years ago, England. **

"Why all this rush, 'Mione?" Harry panted as he hurried after her, levitating a huge chandelier. "Couldn't Ron have helped?" Hermione shook her head, climbing the stairs quickly. "He's busy with the baby, Harry. You know that Pansy's having a difficult time trying to establish herself as a solicitor." Her tone was admonishing and made Harry feel slightly guilty. "Besides, you were going to come down anyway, right?" She continued, stopping to polish the wood on the banisters to a tarnished gold, almost bronze.

"Whose wedding is this?" Harry asked his wand arm tiring. "I've only seen you this bad during Pansy's and Ron's wedding." Hermione smiled, softly. "You'll see, Harry." And then, she was off again. Harry groaned and followed.

Hermione knocked urgently on one of the doors and waited.

Harry waited beside her, the chandelier floating beside him though he had tucked his wand safely back into his arm hostler. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out, gracefully. She smiled gently at Hermione. "Hello, Hermione." She said her voice musical. The cultured tones had mellowed, Harry noted. Hermione smiled. Narcissa turned to Harry. "Harry Potter." She said, offering her hand. Harry took it immediately, with an urbanely charming smile and leaned down and kissed her knuckles gently. She smiled, her eyes openly curious. "How charming. How do you do Mr. Potter?"

"Harry." He corrected gently. "I'm doing just fine, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She shook her head amused. "You're being stiffly polite, Harry." She noted with an amused smile. "Narcissa will do just fine." She assured when he started. He acquiesced with a small smile. Despite his preoccupation, the chandelier still floated.

"Narcissa, I have a few questions regarding the flower arrangements and a few menus here that I'd like you to approve." Hermione said, briskly, pulling out a folder. Harry smiled fondly. Hermione had taken to event planning after the war. It made her happy to organize these events; she had told Harry and Ron. They made people come together. Harry and Ron had teased her mercilessly but they had gone with it as it seemed to make Hermione happy. She was married to this job, it seemed. She had hardly ventured to date since she and Ron had parted, amicably, soon after the war.

Harry trailed after Narcissa and Hermione, tuning out their conversation, the chandelier trailing behind him. He frowned thoughtfully. It still did not explain whose wedding it was though.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

"Malfoy?" He cried, incredulously, the smile blooming unbidden.

Draco grinned. "Potter, we meet again." Harry shook his hand; he couldn't seem to stop smiling. "What can I say mate? Time's been good to you." He told Draco, grinning like a loon. "It has been about a year, hasn't it?" Draco asked, his eyes shining. "You didn't even make it to Pansy's and Ron's wedding." Harry said, clasping Draco on his shoulder and leading him inside. "Yes, sadly, I was in the middle of a project then and could not, at any cost, leave. I did make amends, though." Draco added, smirking.

"Are you here to see you mother?" Harry asked, looking up when Hermione yelled for him. "It's a madhouse here. This wedding is driving me nuts and I don't even know whose wedding it is." Draco regarded him with amusement. "I'm coming, Hermione." Harry yelled back when the woman shouted for him again. "How long have you been here, Potter?" Draco asked, curiously. Harry shrugged. "About a week. Got a month off from St. Prego's, so I thought might as well help 'Mione out." Draco smiled. "I'm coming Hermione." Harry yelled again, when Hermione sent a stinging hex at him. Draco laughed.

"Go on. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Draco said. Harry nodded and flashed him a two finger salute. Draco grinned as Harry jogged over to Granger and hoisted the giant vase that she pointed at, effortlessly. He followed her in a resigned manner, winking at Draco when he saw him watching. Draco smiled and went to look for his mother.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

"To the loss of your freedom, mate." Blaise Zabini said, with a proud smile. Draco smiled back. Harry stared.

"You're the one getting married." He exclaimed, stung.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I would be the one getting married." He said, grinning. Harry wondered at the feeling of loss deep in the pit of his stomach. He forced a smile. "Congrats, mate." He said, holding up his glass. "Why didn't I see it sooner?" He asked, with a wry smile. Hermione smiled at him. "It's that naivety that endears you to us, Harry, love." She said. Narcissa nodded. "To Harry Potter." She toasted, raising her wine glass. Harry smiled, modestly, trying to appear happy.

"To Harry Potter." The others at the table echoed.

The rest of the dinner was very pleasant, as food and wine flowed freely, as did conversation. Harry tuned it out completely. Draco Malfoy was getting _married_. _Draco Malfoy_ was getting married. No matter what he placed the emphasis on, it still sounded just as bad to him.

He wondered why.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Harry got smashed at the bachelor's party.

"Pure entertainment mate." Blaise told him the next day, smacking a hand over his back, laughing. "Thank you." Harry groaned, clutching his head. Draco chuckled, offering him a vial of Hangover Potion. "Bottoms up." He said, holding Harry's nose when he refused to take the vial. Harry tilted his head back, reflexively and Draco poured the vile tasting potion into his mouth.

Harry swallowed, grimacing and flinching. "That never seems to get any better." He groused. "Harry, I need your help with the flowers." Hermione called, running down the stairs, her clipboard in her hand, a pencil stuck behind her ear. Harry frowned. "Make Malfoy do it." He said, childishly. "It's his wedding."

Draco laughed. "I'll handle it, Hermione." He told the woman. "It's the least I can do after Potter's strip tease last night." Hermione laughed. Harry groaned and turned red. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He glared petulantly at Draco. Draco leaned close, his breath fresh, minty. "You offered me that ammunition, Potter. Of course, I'm going to use it." _Married man, Married man,_ Harry chanted, stiffening so that he would not lean forward and close the distance between them. Hermione watched Harry grit his teeth; an interested gleam in her eyes.

Draco leaned back, grinning and sauntered away with Hermione. Hermione turned back and shot Harry a quelling glance and Harry resigned himself to be cornered by her later that day. "Harry." Harry turned, forcing a smile on his face as Narcissa floated regally down the stairs. "Narcissa." Harry said, politely, offering her his arm. She took it, her eyes gleaming with silent laughter. "Oh, not you too." Harry said, his cheeks turning red.

She patted his cheek gently as they reached the wedding hall where she was supposed to help arrange the flowers. "Off you go, Harry." She said and sailed into the room. Harry started into the room, miserably.

Then he turned and walked out of the house, Hermione's eyes trailing after him.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

He grinned at Hermione as she held out a mug of butterbeer. She sat down next to him. "So, Potter, Draco huh?" Harry smiled. "So now, I'm Potter and he's Draco?" Hermione shook her head. "You're only Potter because I'm mad at you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "And that would be because?" Hermione sipped her butterbeer and looked thoughtful. "Okay, so maybe, I'm not really mad at you." She conceded. Harry smiled into his bottle. "I'm madder at myself for dragging you into this mess." She looked genuinely contrite. Harry shook his head. "'Mione." He laughed.

"It's just physical attraction." He said, amused. "You don't have to feel bad, promise." Hermione frowned. "Look, he's a nice enough bloke. But this is Malfoy." Harry said, sipping his beer. "I cannot really build anything substantial with him. Besides," He waved his hand in an absent gesture. "He's not even gay."

Hermione shoved Harry gently with her shoulder. "He could be bi." She teased.

Harry grinned. "It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "I wish him only the best." He added. "Last time I saw him, he was carrying around so much guilt, and he could hardly smile." Harry said, reminiscing, his lips pulled into a fond smile. Hermione's keen eyes sharpened. "Malfoy was the bloke you spent the day in Salem with." She realized. Harry nodded, eyes sparkling. "I never did mention him by name, did I?" He asked, amused.

Hermione smiled back. "Well, it's all in the past now and Draco's going to start a new life." She said. "So here's to wishing him only the best, eh?" Harry asked, clinking his bottle with Hermione. She nodded, resolutely. "Only the best." She echoed. Harry promised himself he would disappear after the wedding.

_Only the best for you, Malfoy. You deserve nothing but. _

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Draco pulled the woman into his arms, smiling warmly. "I'm filthy from the floo." She said, laughing quietly when he twirled her to some tune only the both of them could hear. He lowered her into a deep dip and smiled into her eyes. She smiled back, adoringly.

He pulled her up and kissed her. Her arms went around his shoulders and he held her tenderly. Harry gulped, watching longingly. "I missed you, Tory." Draco whispered. "Hmm." She said against his lips. "And I you, Dre." The woman was beautiful; long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes that looked like the sky on a cloudless day, soft pale features, slender, willowy, and so delicate. She was a sight.

Harry cleared his throat and smiling, he entered the kitchen. "Just come to collect the silver." He said. Draco grinned. "Potter, come here." He caught Harry by his bicep and steered him towards the woman. "Potter, this is my fiancée, Astoria Greengrass. Tory, this is my…Harry Potter." Draco introduced. Astoria raised an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling. "Your Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry gulped down his heart that seemed to want to stage an escape through his mouth. "Should I be worried, Draco?" she tinkled as she held out a hand for Harry to shake.

Draco flushed.

"Sorry, I don't, really know how to define our relationship quite yet." He admitted, his cheeks suffused with color. He glanced at Harry, who took Astoria's hand with a warm smile. "I'm just a friend." He told the woman with a wink. She seemed very amused. _She's very secure, _Harry mused, wistfully. "Then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Draco's Harry Potter." She said, laughing. Draco grinned. Harry chuckled. "Pardon me, I don't mean to be forward, but you're incredibly beautiful." He said. Astoria smiled, softly. "You are too." She said, quietly, unassumingly. Harry blushed red.

"If you are quite done looking deep into each other's eyes?" Draco drawled, amused. Harry smiled sheepishly. Draco wrapped one arm around his fiancée shoulders and the other around Harry's and steered them into the main hall. Harry could not help but notice how perfect Astoria looked tucked into Draco's side.

Again, he could not help but smile wistfully. Astoria noticed the exact same thing about Harry and she smiled as well. Maybe, Draco could still be happy. She laid her head against his shoulder and he looked down at her and smiled tenderly. Maybe, there was hope yet.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

The wedding passed in a blur of color, joy and laughter.

Astoria had looked ethereal as Narcissa Malfoy had walked her down the aisle. Harry had heard from Hermione that Daphne, Astoria's sister had been killed in the war and her parents had disowned her for daring to associate with Draco. Apparently, they had been neutral during the Second War. Harry's heart went out to the frail looking woman.

Now Harry stood by the door, waiting to say his farewell before they left for their honeymoon and then the rest of their lives. He himself would leave after they had gone. Harry watched as Narcissa hugged Draco tight and then Astoria. She kissed Astoria's forehead gently and bid Draco to take care of her. Harry smiled when Hermione hugged Draco and shook Astoria's hand and Blaise leaned down and kissed Astoria's cheek.

He saw her look around and smile when she spotted him.

She whispered something in Draco's ear and he nodded, encouragingly and turned back to talk to Blaise. She walked to Harry and held out her hands to him. Harry took them, without a second thought and drew her to him, gently. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "So, all ready to go?" He asked her, dimpling.

She smiled gently at him. "Harry." She said. He waited, smiling down at her. "Promise me something." Harry squeezed her hands. "Anything." He said. "When you find your Draco, don't ever let him go." She told him. "Promise me." He blinked down at her. "My Draco?" He asked, frowning. "You will understand in time." Astoria whispered with a sad smile. "For now, promise me." He nodded, bemused. "I promise."

She smiled, satisfied. Then she leant up and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Harry. You will be happy, you'll see." With that parting shot, she took a couple of steps back. Draco strode over and grinned at Harry. He held out his hand. "Until next time, then, Potter." He tilted his head and smiled. Harry smiled back and clasped his hand. "Until next time, mate."

And they parted ways.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

**Present Day, England. **

"And the truth, and nothing but the truth shall set you free." Harry said, shutting the book and smiling wistfully, his eyes wet.

"That was a sad story, Harry." Teddy said, his huge grey eyes sad. Harry had showed the boy pictures of his family and he had immediately decided that his cousin had beautiful eyes. Harry gently ran his hand through the dark hair, which Teddy always kept dark in honor of Harry and nodded. "Yes, it's a sad story. But sad stories have very poignant messages, my love."

The eight-year-old frowned. "I'm not sure what that means." He admitted. Harry kissed his forehead, feeling like an idiot. Teddy was eight; of course he didn't know what it meant. "Never mind, Teddy Bear." He charmed one of Teddy's bedposts to glow a soothing blue. Teddy smiled sleepily, closing his eyes. "I'm very glad you're home, Harry." He said. "I'm glad too, champ." Harry said and walked of the room. "Goodnight, Teddy Bear." He whispered. But the boy had already fallen asleep. He shut the door quietly and walked downstairs.

Andromeda had entrusted Teddy to Harry's care for a week while she and Narcissa went to visit relatives in France. Harry had accepted gleefully. It would keep his house from becoming deathly silent for a little while and him busy.

He spent the night staring into the crackling flames of his fireplace.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_


End file.
